Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki: Przygoda w Dzikiej Kambodży/Zwiastuny
Lektor: '''Kultowa Totalna Porażka miała już za sobą wiele sezonów, a tym razem powraca z drugą odsłoną historycznego już Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! W programie po raz kolejny będziemy mieli okazję zobaczyć naszych starych wyjadaczy, którzy zrobią wszystko, aby zgarnąć główną nagrodę! Jak nasi prowadzący - Blaineley, Chris oraz Szef poradzą sobie z porażającą ilością uczestników? Czy Kambodża będzie sprzyjała dla nich wszystkich? Oglądajcie Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki: Przygodę w Dzikiej Kambodży! ---- W programie wszystko jest możliwe, oczywiście jeśli masz hajs i trójkę prowadzących do nabycia '''Blaineley: Zaczynamy od dzisiaj, prawda? Annie zmarszczyła brwi, a także wyłączyła swój sprzęt, żeby jeszcze raz pooglądać uważnie zawodników. Koniec końców odwróciła się do nich i pokazała im… papier, na którym były widoczne aż trzy nazwiska. Annie: Chrisie McLean, Tucku Hatchecie i Mildred O’Halloran. Chris zaczął się śmiać z nazwiska wyżej wymienionej O’Halloran. Blaineley: Tak ciebie zaskoczę, proszę pani, że ja zmieniłam oficjalnie swoje imię na Blaineley. Annie: Tak. Kogo to obchodzi? Nikogo? ^^ Świetnie, proszę usiąść. Cała trójka stała trochę zdziwiona całą sytuacją. Annie musiała na nich wrzasnąć. Annie: POWIEDZIAŁAM, PROSZĘ USIĄŚĆ. Blaineley zajęła najwięcej miejsca i założyła nogę na nogę. Blaineley: To co, która osobistość poprowadzi ten program? Annie: Dłużej was nie będę trzymała w tajemnicy. ;) Wszyscy zaczęli ogryzać paznokcie. Annie koniec końców wyjawiła dla nich wielki sekret, który ich niezwykle zszokował. Annie: CAŁA TRÓJKA WŁĄCZNIE. Chris zaczął się krztusić, Blaineley naprzemiennie pokazywała na siebie palcami oraz na krztuszącego się ex-prowadzącego, a Szef jak zwykle miał kamienną minę. Zakwaterowanie Blaineley westchnęła. Szef domyślił się, że Blaineley zrobiła coś, czego mogłaby trochę żałować w przyszłości. Ta natomiast szybko zablokowała swój telefon i odłożyła z powrotem. Blaineley: Zamówiłam sobie placka po węgiersku… Też chcesz? Szef wzruszył ramionami. Szef: W sumie to nic nie jadłem wczoraj. Jak będzie na ostro, pasowałoby mi to dużo lepiej. Blaineley: Taki będzie. Zamówiłam dwa. Wiedziałam, że też będziesz chciał. ;) Szef całuje Blaineley w policzek. Szef: To jest powód, z którego się cieszę, że ciebie mam. ^^ Blaineley: Och, nigdy nie byłeś taki czuły w programie, a przy mnie tego nie szczędzisz. To mi się podoba w prawdziwym facecie :* Szef uśmiecha się do Blaineley. Szef: Wiesz, że nigdy tobie nie szczędzę prawdziwej miłości. Mam jeszcze drugie hobby. Mogę? Wyjął z plecaka megafon. Szef: POBUDKA UCZESTNICY! Gdzieś obok Chris zaczął się mazać, mimo że wcześniej jego celem było pozbycie się makijażu. Po części mu to pomagało, jednak jego łzy nie były powodem desperackiego zmycia niedoskonałości. Było mu przykro oraz wspominał czasy, kiedy to on rządził w Totalnej Porażce. Chris: Do tej pory pamiętam, jak to Blaineley była zwykłą durną uczestniczką. Śmiał się. Chris: Ta reakcja, kiedy ją wypchnąłem z samolotu w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Ach… wspomnienia <3 Otarł ostatnią łzę i już więcej nie płakał. Zdecydował, że całkowicie pozbędzie się makijażu z pomocą… wody Mekongu. Przetarł twarz oraz spoglądał na zawodników, którzy się budzili, a Szef ich pospieszał. Nagle znowu zaczął płakać. Chris (PZ): To już nie ta sama Totalna Porażka… pozostaje tylko tytuł… Wyjął chusteczkę i zaczął w nią smarkać nos. Kambodża wieje nudą? Chris: Heath, możesz sobie wybrać, do której drużyny chcesz należeć. Heath: Można do żadnej? Alejandro: Tak. Spływaj leszczu. Heath: Do mnie mówisz? Boże, jaki ty żałosny jesteś. You’re cancelled. Od razu staje w zespole Lightninga. Dakota, Bridgette i Sierra są wkurzone na Alejandro. Alejandro: Mamy większe pole do manewru. Heath: Tak, ty z Tylerem chyba… Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Nagle Alejandro wziął piłkę i cisnął z całej siły w twarz Heatha. Heath (PZ): Nie dam się pomiatać takiemu żenującemu pedałowi, jakim jest Alejandro. Właśnie znalazł sobie następnego wroga do listy. Jasmine: Nawet ja bym się nie spodziewała, że ktoś tak potrafi zrobić. Jesteś strasznie chamski. Dawn: A ty się wpierdzielasz w rozmowy każdego i musisz być wszędzie obecna. Jak masz owsiki, to pogrzeb w tyłku, wyjmij wszystkie i następnie weź się za życie. Jasmine: Słuchaj, ja nie wiem z jakiego Księżyca się urwałaś, ale jesteś wyjątkowo dziw.... Dostała nagle w twarz piłką od Dawn. Dawn: Coś mówiłaś, olbrzymko? ;) Lindsay nagle rzuca piłką i Dawn też dostaje w ryj. Lindsay: Całkiem fajna zabawa :D Dawn (PZ): Nawet tego nie skomentuję… Szkoda strzępić język na tak żałosną i bezmyślną osobę jak Lindsay. Kochani, w tym sezonie nie będzie drużyn! Dave (PZ): Plan Totalnej Porażki? Zupełnie nic z niego nie kojarzę. Wcisnął PIERWSZĄ, lepszą odpowiedź. Dostał złoty medalion. Dave: Fajnie. Przed niektórymi uczestnikami drugie pytanie. Alejandro, Sky oraz Brick znajdowali się na podium. Sky (PZ): Nadal w pierwszej trójce. Brick (PZ): Trzeba wygrać to wyzwanie! Brick wypycha Sky na drzewo. Sky: Koleś! Brick: Co koleś? To tylko wyzwanie :))) Dakota zdzieliła go długim badylem w głowę. Dakota: Trochę uważaj na słowa, cwaniaczku. Brick: A blond panienka też chce oberwać? Alejandro jako jedyny zignorował batalię, zbliżając się do następnego pytania. PYTANIE Jak się nazywa stolica Kambodży? *Phnom Penh *Lindsay, błagam, nie naciskaj tego guzika *Dangrek Alejandro uśmiecha się podle oraz zaznacza pierwszą odpowiedź. Nadal jest na pierwszym miejscu. Pozostali skupiają uwagę na wyścigu, a także na przepychankach słownych, tak jak Brick i Dakota. W międzyczasie Sky, która się ocknęła, zabrała się dalej za wyścig, podobnie jak nadciągający Cody z Sierrą, Dawid i Owen z Jocelyn na plecach, której się nawet spodobała taka przechadzka. Owen: Dawno tak nie biegałem. Pamiętam, że mama namówiła mnie do poprawienia swojej kondycji, ale no wiesz, ona nie jest taka trwała. Miło jest mieć taką towarzyszkę jak ty :D Jocelyn: Dziękuję :) Mekong nie taki zły, kiedy lubisz delfiny Dave: Nie stchórzę. Sky: Powodzenia, Dave. Dave: Dzięki, Skyy….yyyy!!! Padł na płytką wodę. Blaineley: Sekunda… xD. Dawn? Dawn: Problem natury me… Blaineley: Dziękujemy. Izzy? Izzy: Pewnie! A mogę przynajmniej pomóc temu chłopakowi z drużyny? Blaineley: Nie. Izzy: Meh. -.- Skoczyła i bawiła się z wirem. Nagle cała piana, której tak bali się zawodnicy, okazała się całkowicie niegroźna i cała znalazła się na Izzy, niszcząc rysunek Dakoty zrobiony przez Dawida. Dawid (PZ): Ciekawe, co się stało z moim rysunkiem. Przepadł przez pianę morską. :/ Izzy niestety na jakiś czas otworzyła usta, przez co mydło dostało się do środka. Izzy zaczęła się dusić i zauważył to… delfin. Trochę to dziwne, amoralne i na pierwszy rzut oka niemożliwe, ale to w sumie tylko “Totalna Porażka”. Delfin podprowadził Izzy na brzeg, aby ta mogła wypluć wszystko oraz do jej ust nalał trochę wody. Potem wydając swoje standardowe głosy opuścił ją, a Izzy miała szklane oczy i gdzieś dało się usłyszeć piosenkę “2 Bajki” Virgin. thumb|center|335 px Izzy: To było takie piękne… <3 Blaineley: DWIE MINUTY! Izzy się opamiętała i niezadowolona poszła na górę. Blaineley: Spędziliście cztery minuty i pięć sekund pod wodą. Jesteście gorsi od zespołu szóstego, więc pomyślcie o tym, że możecie wylecieć. A teraz TEAM2. Alejandro? Alejandro spojrzał się na Jocelyn i jednak skoczył. Nie chciało mu się wykonywać zadania perfekcyjnie, więc po chwili wyszedł z wody i zaczął robić kocie ruchy na piasku. Tyler: Mogę do niego dołączyć? <3 Lindsay: O nie! Wypchnęła Tylera do wody. Blaineley: Ten wytrzymał siedemnaście sekund. Chris: A ona wytrzyma jeszcze dłużej. Lindsay: Kto? Chris wypchnął Lindsay, aby razem z Tylerem wlecieli do wody. Większość była w szoku. Szef był rozwścieczony do takiego stopnia, że oddawszy zegarek Blaineley, podbił Chrisowi oko i również ten znalazł się w wodzie. Lindsay zaczęła panikować i dusić się, a Tyler… nagle coś w niego tknęło i zdecydował, że uratuje blondynkę. Wychodząc z nią, zrobił jej resustytację, a ta po przebudzeniu dała w twarz. Lindsay: Zboczeniec. I patrz, co mi zrobiłeś z makijażem! Tyler: Nic nie widać! Lindsay: Właśnie! Odepchnęła rękę Tylera i zbiegła. Blaineley: Żałosne. Patrzy na zegarek. Blaineley: Niech będą te trzydzieści cztery sekundy. Podsumowanie I: Ten show to jednak strata czasu Anna Maria: Trochę mi szkoda mówić o Aisha’y ze względu na wydarzenia z World Trip. ale widać po niej, że się dobrze trzyma po ciężkim rozstaniu z Marcus’em. Warwick: Według mnie ten związek nie miał solidnego fundamentu. Jak oni w ogóle się poznali? Mindy: Słyszałam, że brali udział w innym programie. Anna Maria: Ex na plaży, ha ha ha! XDDDDDD Mindy: Taaa, seks chyba. xD Anna Maria i Mindy zaczęły się śmiać. Anna Maria: To też można zrobić. Warwick: O fantazjach porozmawiamy kiedy indziej… A nawet, teraz. Niechętnie westchnął i pokazał im zdjęcie Alejandro. Mindy: O Jezu, kojarzę gościa z Szaleństw na Planie. Anna Maria: Kto by go stamtąd nie kojarzył? Chwila, ja w tym programie byłam na moment! Drze kartkę ze zdjęciem Alejandro. Warwick: Nienawidzę tego Latynosa. Jakbym go spotkał na ulicy, od razu ustawiłbym tego facia do pionu. Anna Maria: To jedyna rzecz, na jaką zasługuje. ;-; Mindy: No, i tak trzeba myśleć dzisiaj w społeczeństwie. Anna Maria: Mam nadzieję, że jest jedną z tych pierwszych wyeliminowanych osób. Krótka ekspedycja na wyspę Wawanakwa - część I Heath: Jaka była wasza pierwsza reakcja, kiedy dostałyście się do programu? Dakota: Moja? Wstała i chrząknęła. Dakota: Palnęłam standardową formułkę: “Chciałabym podziękować Akademii Sztuk Piękna za docenienie mnie, Dakoty Milton, jako uznanej zawodniczki kolejnego sezonu Totalnej Porażki. Ponieważ biorę udział w kultowej serii, chciałabym pokazać swoje nowe oblicze jako piękna, nieśmiała dziewczyna. Pragnę też, aby zwrócono uwagę na moje niesamowite zdolności taneczne oraz zmysłową figurę modelki. Tytuł odkupionej to wielki zaszczyt dla mojej rodziny, po radiacji w Zemście Wyspy.” Ukłoniła się. Sam wzruszony stał i klaskał koło niej. Dakota: A to jest mój chłopak, kochane dziewczęta i nasz twórco lemoniady. Złapała go za rękę. Dakota: Nie wstydź się, kochany ^^ Idzie z chłopakiem po pomoście niczym modelka po wybiegu i staje obok swoich opalających się koleżanek. Dakota: Oto Sam. Mój stały chłopak już od dwóch lat, niekwestionowany fan gier oraz osoba, na którą zawsze mogę liczyć. Może nie jest jak każdy facet, któremu zależy na siłowni czy wyrywaniu pustych dziewczyn - mały flirt nie zaszkodzi, ale mimo to z nikim na dłużej się nie zwiążę jak te wszystkie naiwne nastolatki - on po prostu wspiera nas w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach i nas kocha. Lindsay nagle wzięła chusteczkę i zaczęła w nią smarkać. Lindsay: To było za piękne. Szkoda, że tak już nie mam z Tylerem! >;/ Sam: Szkoda, że to tak musiało się potoczyć. Lindsay: Za to są inni faceci tutaj :D Tuli się do ramienia Heatha, ten jednak jej nie odpędza. Heath (PZ): Na początku byłem trochę rozdrażniony udziałem w programie, ale teraz zaczyna mi się tutaj podobać :) Krótka ekspedycja na wyspę Wawanakwa - część II Heather: Jak obiecacie mi eliminację Alejandro, dostaniecie patyki. Sam: Serio? Heather: Nie! Nagle wszyscy widzą rozebranego Tylera. Heather zaczęła rzucać patykami w Alejandro. Heather: TY SZUJO. Heather rzuca się w końcu na Alejandro i oboje się biją. Alejandro wielokrotnie bił Heather po twarzy, a Heather go drapała paznokciami. Heather: Zostaw mnie! W końcu jednak popchnęła go na ścianę, sprzedała kopa w krocze i odeszła. Heather podeszła także do Tylera. Heather: Współczuję ci z powodu tego faceta. Tyler: Słuchaj, Heather. Mogłabyś mnie posłuchać? Zerwałem z nim. Alejandro tego nie słyszał, bo był ogłuszony z powodu oberwania w krocze. Padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Heather: No dobra, w sumie nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. ;-; Przedstawienie, które zakończyło się komercyjną klapą Blaineley: Co ty w ogóle prezentujesz za beznadziejny utwór?! I jeszcze w dodatku tej żenującej wokalistki? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Aisha początkowo wkurzyła się na Blaineley. Aisha: A CO? LEPIEJ BYĆ PLASTIKOWĄ LANDRYNĄ Z DOCZEPIANYMI WŁOSAMI??? BOŻE, JAK JA CIEBIE NIENAWIDZĘ. JESTEŚ TAK ŻAŁOSNA, ŻE NIE UMIESZ DOCENIĆ CZYJEGOŚ GENIUSZU I ZAZDROŚCISZ KOMUŚ TALENTU… ZAPOMNIAŁAM WSPOMNIEĆ, ŻE TAKA SZMATA JAK TY POSIADA GO ANI GRAMA, CZYLI WCALE!!! Blaineley: Jesteś zdyskwalifikowana z programu! >:( Aisha: NAPRAWDĘ?! Z PROGRAMU? HAHA, A KTOŚ POPRZE TAKĄ WYWŁOKĘ JAK TY? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Wszyscy stanęli po stronie Aisha’y. Aisha: No patrzcie, człowiek chce zaśpiewać dwie piosenki, a ta ma jeszcze czelność przerywać mi występ i od razu komentować. To nie jest twój show teraz. Nikogo nie interesuje, że jesteś prowadzącą. Jak lubię tę piosenkę, to zaśpiewam ją do końca, a ty możesz dorzucić swoją nędzną opinię PO MOIM WYSTĘPIE. Blaineley: TYLKO, ŻE UTWÓR, Z KTÓRYM WYSTĘPUJESZ JEST TAK ŻENUJĄCY, ŻE NIE DA SIĘ CIEBIE SŁUCHAĆ. Aisha: Ciebie też nie. I w ogóle dzięki za odebranie mi chęci do śpiewania. Jesteś tak bezczelna, że nie mam ochoty nawet z tobą rozmawiać na temat tego, z czym występuję. A teraz idę stąd. Jak odpadnę, to już mam na to wywalone. Nie będę słuchała obelg, że prezentuję beznadziejne utwory. Brick: TO PRZECZYTAJ TEKST PIOSENKI, TĘPA DZIDO. Aisha: Zamknij pysk, śmieciu. >:( Wychodzi wnerwiona i trzaska drzwiami. Blaineley: Co za niewyrachowane dziecko, które oczekuje pochwał! Ode mnie 0. Jocelyn: Jeszcze nie skończyłyśmy… Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje Szefowi bardzo się nie podobał utwór, dlatego od razu rzucił pomidorem w chłopaka. Szef: Wystarczy jeden głos na nie. Dziękujemy za wykon… Dave: A mógłbyś powiedzieć Szefie, co ci się nie podobało w tym utworze? Szef zmierzył go wzrokiem. Dave: No dobrze, dziękuję. Zmarkotniał i opuścił scenę. Blaineley: A mógłbyś powiedzieć Szefie, co ci się nie podobało w tym występie? ._. Szef: Po prostu nie lubię muzyki alternatywnej. Jakoś nie wpada mi do ucha. Ma tak depresyjne i melancholijne brzmienie, że staję się jakiś otępiały i posępny. Nagle wchodzi Dawn. Dawn: Zaśpiewam dla was utwór matki alternatywnej muzyki - Lust for Life. thumb|center|335 px Dawn była wyjątkowo namiętna w utworze, a obok wzięła sobie jakąś makietę, z którą tańczyła. Nawet miała tę samą sukienkę, co Lana, co bardzo podobało się Blaineley. Blaineley: Było cudownie i dało się odczuć klimat Lany. A to jest bardzo ciekawe… Szef sobie nucił utwór pod nosem. Blaineley: Szefie, przecież nie lubisz muzyki alternatywnej. Szef: Ale w tej wokalistce jest coś, co pobudza moje zmysły… ;u; Blaineley: Dobrze. Dla mnie tym lepiej, ponieważ Dawn jest bezpieczna dzisiaj. Zadowolona Dawn wychodzi zza kulis. Dawn: Zostaję na kolejny odcinek. Sky: Gratuluję. Dawn: Dzięki. Shawn: Ja tobie nie ufam… Pochyła belki równa się napiętej atmosferze Kathy: Dobrze, że tutaj nie ma takich przeszkód, jak Szef rzucający w nas różnymi rzeczami. Blaineley: Na razie nie. Kathy: Uff? ._. Bridgette: Huh? Po co miałby w nas rzucać? Nagle Brick wyjął z kieszeni obsmarkaną chusteczkę i rzucił “pod wiatr”. Ta trafiła na twarz Bridgette i dziewczyna spadła z platformy. Brick podle się uśmiechnął, ale ukrywał, że tego nie zrobił. Zwierzenie Brick: Po to miałby w nas rzucać ^^ Zwierzenie Bridgette: Jestem trochę zdezorientowana. Co się stało? Bridgette dziwnie spoglądała na wszystkich, ale Blaineley od razu kazała jej usiąść na miejscu. Zwierzenie Bridgette: Mam dziwne przeczucie, że to Brick rzucił tę chusteczkę. Z wielką przyjemnością popatrzę czy będzie próbował sabotować kogoś innego. Zwierzenie Dave: Tak łatwo można stracić ten immunitet… Cholera, ja nawet nie jestem sprawny fizycznie. ;c Dave nagle upadł tyłkiem na ziemię. Sky była tym faktem wyjątkowo przerażona. Brick miał już coś zrobić, aby Sky odleciała z wyzwania, ale dostrzegł wyjątkowo czujny i “zabójczy” wzrok Bridgette. Bridgette: A tylko spróbuj… Brick: Co mam spróbować? Nagle z tyłu rzucił szyszkę, którą oberwała Kathy, powodując jej spadek z platformy. Zwierzenie Brick: A mogła jednak pójść ze mną na ten sojusz. Nie chciała, to ma teraz za swoje. Kathy usiadła obok Bridgette i obie zaczęły rozmawiać na temat tego, jak odpadły z wyzwania. Kathy: Czy nie masz takiego wrażenia, że ktoś w ciebie czymś rzucił? Bridgette: Wydaje mi się, że tak. Nagle na mnie spadła chusteczka i spadłam z tej platformy. Czuję, że Brick rzuca w nas wszystkich. Kathy: Będziemy musiały się mu przyjrzeć. Podsumowanie II: Emanacjonizm radości Warwick: Pora przedstawić następnego gościa. Myślę, że jego (jej) obecność rozrusza trochę ten program. thumb|center|335 px Utwór ten zaczyna się od samego początku z wyjątkiem melorecytacji Britney. Rozpoczęcie go słowami "ACTION!" powoduje, że wychodzi… Izzy. Jej wygląd drastycznie się zmienił. Skróciła włosy do ramion, wyprostowała, przefarbowała je na jasny brąz oraz zrobiła jasnoróżową grzywkę na bok. Założyła na siebie beżowy top, dżinsową koszulę oraz ciemnozielone biodrówki. Zamiast butów miała króliczkowe kapcie. Izzy: Cześć wszystkim ;D Zaśmiała się i usiadła obok Anny Marii oraz Warwicka. Warwick: Oryginalny styl, Izzy. o.o Anna Maria: Wyglądasz jak Charli XCX teraz, tylko że nie jesteś brunetką. Izzy: Co wy? Ja się tak wystroiłam dla Lightninga! XDDD Anna Maria: Jeszcze jest w grze. xD Izzy: Cholera, a chciałam zrobić takie oszałamiające wrażenie. Widzisz? No humor mi popsułaś. >_> Anna Maria: Wystylizujesz się na Billie Eilish, jak Lightning wygra? XD Widownia w śmiech. Był on tak głośny, że Warwick zaczął ich trochę uciszać. Warwick: Oprócz stroju, jak tam program? Izzy: Cudowny. Byłam tylko przez pięć odcinków, więc się mnie nie pytaj, jak tam program. Odleciałam przez Dawn i wygarnęłam wreszcie McLean’owi, co o nim sądzę. Rozpierała mnie duma do takiego stopnia, że postanowiłam sobie zmienić image z rąbniętej wariatki na zwykłą laskę, która niedawno zdała maturę. Anna Maria była w szoku. Anna Maria: Zdałaś maturę? Izzy: A co? Nie mogłam? Miałam 94% z matematyki pomimo dwóch tygodni nieobecności. Teraz stałam się taką stereotypową, wszechwiedzącą kujonką. :P Warwick: Nie wyglądasz na taką. ;u; Anna Maria: A ty wyglądasz mi na takiego, który się ślini na jej widok. ;u; Warwick: Co? Ładnie wygląda. Bądź co bądź, wybrałem ciebie na dziewczynę czy ją? Anna Maria: No mnie. Warwick: Powinnaś być z siebie dumna. Zostałaś zwyciężczynią pojedynku o moje serce, skarbie. ;u; Anna Maria się zarumieniła. Anna Maria: Dziękujemy Izzy za to, że postanowiłaś nam opowiedzieć o swoim życiu. Możesz już… Nie sposób kojarzyć sobie taktykę z szaleństwem Sky spała spokojnie w towarzystwie Lindsay i Kathy. Do ich domku wparowała nagle Dawn, zapukawszy wcześniej. Dawn: Jak tam dzień mija? Kathy: Znowu szukasz zaczepki? Dawn: Co? Ja? Udając zaskoczoną, wskazała na siebie prawą ręką. Dawn: Uwierzysz mi, jeśli powiem, że nie jest mi to absolutnie potrzebne? Zwierzenie Kathy: Czy ona na serio myśli, że ktokolwiek da się nabrać na jej gierki? ;) Dawn: Wreszcie mogłyśmy zasnąć spokojnie i zapomnieć o wszystkich troskach codzienności. Nie ma Bricka, więc teraz liczymy na odrobinę spokoju. Jednak ostrzegam was, to tylko cisza przed burzą. Zbliżenie na drzwi, które otwiera Kathy i wyprasza Dawn z ich domku. Kathy: Dziękuję, ale Pani pomyliła kwatery. Tutaj nikt nie wierzy w magię. Dobranoc! Zamyka drzwi z trzaskiem. Dawn tylko otrzepała ręce. Jej poczynania widział Heath. Heath: Co takiego powiedziałaś, że cię stąd wyrzuciła? xD Dawn: Na pewno nic, co może cię rozśmieszyć. :v Wszystko, co wiem od wczoraj to fakt, że wszystko się zmieniło Chris: Kim ty jesteś? Zupełnie ciebie nie kojarzę. Don: Byłem prowadzącym Wariackiego Wyścigu. Chris zmarszczył brwi. Chris: Ano ta. Już wiem, skąd ciebie mogę znać. To ten, co mi zakosił Wyścig. Don zaczął się śmiać. Don: Ja tobie “zakosić” program? Człowieku, kiedy ja prowadziłem to show, jeszcze siedziałeś w więzieniu. Chris i Don stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Chris miał zamiar już go wypchnąć, gdy jednak przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Annie i z Manson. Chris: Dobrze, Manson cię tu wysłała? To fajnie, bo mam dla ciebie parę poleceń, nowy ja. Don: Nowy ja? Prychnął na niego. Don: Uważaj z tymi tekstami. A teraz przepraszam, idę powitać Szefa i Blaineley. Chris: Zaaaraz! Zatrzymał go. Chris: Najpierw chcę, abyś podszedł do uczestników. Don: Gdzie są? Chris wzrusza ramionami. Chris: *do siebie* Gdzieś tu musi być instrukcja? -_- Spogląda jeszcze raz na Dona. Chris: A ty co tu jeszcze robisz? Zmykaj mi stąd! Pchnie go przed siebie, otrzepuje ręce i spogląda na wiadomości w telefonie. Chris: Powinienem do niej zadzwonić jeszcze raz? Koniec końców jest mi winna wyjaśnienia. Zróbmy coleslaw! Ale co to w ogóle jest? Dakota: BOŻE, TE ZASADY SĄ JAKIEŚ POPIEPRZONE!!! Wściekła Dakota zaczęła krzyczeć na prowadzących. Szef postanowił rozwiązać sprawę raz, a dobrze. Szef: DRUGI MINUS. Wrzask Szefa był tak donośny, że przeraził Dakotę. Wszyscy zamilkli. Blaineley: Proponuję wam, abyście nam nigdy nie przerywali, kiedy mamy coś do powiedzenia. Nie wynika to z naszego podwyższonego poziomu ego, po prostu lubimy, gdy każdy nawzajem może się wspierać. Zacznijmy od dzisiejszego wyzwania, które poprawi wam humor. Zwierzenie Dakota: Dzisiaj nie poprawi mi nic humoru. Dostałam już dwa minusy, bo powiedziałam “o kilka słów za dużo”. Czyżby ich też coś ugryzło w zadki? Zwierzenie Dawn: “Wyzwanie, które poprawi wam humor” to zadanie mające na celu upokorzyć najbardziej elitarne jednostki tego programu… Och ironio losu. Dzisiaj Dakota pogrąża samą siebie, nie lepiej byłoby czasami wyhamować? ^^ Blaineley: Z racji tego, że wróciliście do liczby parzystej, a mamy ochotę urządzić naprawdę ciekawy konkurs, dzisiaj pokażecie nam się ze strony kucharskiej. Rzucam wam hasło. SAŁATKA! Dawid: Z ostatniej chwili! Blaineley rzuciła hasłem “Sałatka!”, a uczestnicy nadal nie wiedzą, o co jej chodzi! Don zmierzył go wzrokiem. Don: Czy też chcesz minusa? -_- Dawid: Możesz dać nawet całą górę lodową. XDDD Don: Dobra, minus. Dawid się zaśmiał, a uczestnicy stawali się bezsilni wobec nowej dyrektywy. Zwierzenie Kathy: Rozumiem, że nie można sobie już żartować? Zwierzenie Amy: NO dosłownie zasady w mojej starej szkole. Tam odezwanie się bez podniesienia ręki albo prośba o pomoc kończyła się na tym, że traktowali nas gorzej niż w Syberii. Don: Nie możemy stosować innych kar dyscyplinarnych niż minusy. Chętnie dawalibyśmy wam linijką po łapach… Lightning: Weź sha-zluzuj! Don powoli tracił cierpliwość. Zwierzenie Lightning: Ten facecik źle do nas podchodzi. ;-; Blaineley: Dobra, czas rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę. Tym razem to my was dobierzemy w pary, a na podstawie poprzedniego mini-wyzwania integracyjnego będziemy już wiedzieli, jak tutaj was połączyć. Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Akcesoria